Hagrid Wiki
About Current Version (1.1) Welcome to the Hagrid Bot wiki. Hagrid Bot is a hybrid RP/Video Game bot developed for discord to simulate the Hogwarts experience. It was created in anticipation of the Wizards Unite game being released this year. With Hagrid Bot you start your journey in Diagon Alley before being whisked away to Hogwarts where you'll study and adventure your way from First to Seventh Year. Gain experience as you interact with other students, journey through mazes and dungeons, fight together to take down ferocious beasts, and a whole lot more. Getting Started When you first join, You'll start out in Diagon Alley. You'll need to go shopping for all your school supplies, so first make a quick stop in Gringott's Bank to withdraw enough money. Hagrid is at the Leaky Cauldron in case you need help figuring out where to go. The shopping experience should help familiarize you with using commands and navigating discord channels. * Gringotts - !withdraw * Ollivanders - !buy wand * Flourish and Blotts - !buy books * Madam Malkins - !buy clothes * Potages - !buy cauldron * Wiseacres - !buy supplies After navigating your way through Diagon Alley, you'll find your instructions waiting for you on the Hogwarts Express. Make sure to familiarize yourself with all the Educational Decrees and then pick your house in the Sorting Ceremony. You'll be able to chat with school staff and unsorted students in the Chamber of Reception. You should make sure to familiarize yourself with the basic bot commands. You can also type !help wherever you are for a menu. Staff * Headmaster * Deputy Headmaster * Heads of House * Aurors * Head Boy/Girl * Prefects Hogwarts * Owl Post - See updates from the Wizards Unite Twitter here. * Daily Prophet - Important announcements about Hagrid Bot and your Hogwarts experience are posted here. You should read it every day. * Great Hall - Talk about all things Harry Potter here. * House Rooms - After being sorted, you'll get access to your houses common room. * Library - Here you'll find useful information for Wizards Unite * Art Classroom - Share your Harry Potter art/photos/drawings here. * Hospital Wing - From time to time, students may be injured. Help Madam Pomfrey heal them here. * Room of Requirement - Let school staff know if you have ideas for improving Hogwarts/Hagrid * House Cup - A log of house points won and lost. * Trophy Room - Notable student achievements along with a list of historical House Cup winners will be posted here. * Hogwarts Mystery - Talk about the Hogwarts Mystery game here. Game Basics Player Stats All players have an attack, defense, hp, and luck stat. Many items in the game can affect these. Curriculum There are many things to do at Hogwarts, but the most important is obviously learning! Shopping While at Hogwarts, students will be able to shop at Diagon Alley stores through owl post. Save up currency from your daily allowance, chests, and rewards so to buy any number of items. Encounters Hogwarts is a mostly safe place. Sure there's the odd dementor or two, sometimes trolls, doxies, dragons etc, but we promise you'll be safe while here. Mostly. Clubs Join your house's duelling club and practice against each other or challenge rival houses, or join the Wizards Chess club and out maneuver them. Dungeons/Mazes Dungeons/Mazes are a single player game type that allow you to explore an area, farm items, and gain experience points at your leisure. The deeper you go the more dangerous they get, so make sure you're prepared before entering. Forbidden Forest The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Students must not go into the forest unsupervised. Do not under any circumstances sneak into the forest to find loot and battle creatures. Outside Hogwarts Hogsmeade The village of Hogsmeade is open to students in their third year or higher. Knockturn Alley Knockturn Alley is a dark and dangerous place for young students. Godric's Hollow Role play as Death Eaters and villagers in this popular party game. Strategies Quick Start Guide Category:Browse